Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il se sauve
by Marici
Summary: Brad, en couple secrètement avec Charles, ne peut tout simplement pas se résoudre à faire entrer le bonheur dans sa vie, se croyant maudit à jamais...  song fic


**Titre :** Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Genre : **Drama, Slash et Song fic (pas besoin de la présenter!)

**Résumé :** Brad, en couple secrètement avec Charles, ne peut tout simplement pas se résoudre à faire entrer le bonheur dans sa vie, se croyant maudit à jamais...

**DisclaImer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

* * *

><p>Mes doigts agissent sans mon accord, mon corps ment à ma place. J'en profite comme je peux, mais j'ai la frousse. Je ne suis plus le patron en moi, mon propre patron. Je suis réduit à l'état d'un vulgaire employé, une loque humaine, un esclave. Plus rien, je suis plus rien. Adieu le tyran en moi.<p>

Je suis enfermé dans cette espèce de transe déprimante et je me mets en tête tout ça, cette brûlante réalité. Je me fais à l'idée.

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Que le ciel azuré ne vire au mauve**_

_**Penser ou passer à autre chose**_

_**Vaudrait mieux**_

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la ressasser. Cette réalité, je l'ai devant moi. Charles me donne l'impression que c'est l'attente avant la fin.

C'est vrai, que je le veuille ou non, tout s'éteindra quand je ne voudrais que ça dure. Tout s'embrumera d'une ombre ineffaçable. Un nuage qui viendra cacher le soleil éclatant de notre relation.

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Se dire qu'il y a over the rainbow**_

_**Toujours plus haut le soleil above**_

_**Radieux**_

Je voudrais bien y croire que ça ne fonctionne pas. Chaque fois que je m'envole dans notre monde, j'entrevois la bourrasque de tourments qui se déplace vers nous. Charles, il ne la voit pas.

Je devrais, tout de suite, tout arrêter. Ne plus jamais le regarder, l'embrasser, le toucher, partager quelque chose avec lui de magique. C'est sûr que ce serait un coup dur pour ma carence affective que je traîne comme un boulet. Cependant, je crois pouvoir absorber ça sans peine d'amour. Je suis plus l'expert du refoulement de sentiments, après tout.

_**Croire aux cieux croire aux dieux**_

_**Même quand tout nous semble odieux**_

_**Que notre cœur est mis à sang et à feu**_

Je me surprends souvent à admettre l'existence de forces de l'au-delà qui pourrait me secourir, me supporter, lorsque je me mets à en vouloir à l'univers tout entier, lui et sa laideur monstrueuse. Alors que je suis trop consumé par la furie et l'amertume, je crois en quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, c'est idiot.

Ils pourraient au moins me donner la force d'arrêter ça, de tout arrêter.

Je suis certain qu'ils pourraient au moins m'apporter une pincée de réconfort.

J'en ai bien besoin, présentement.

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Comme une petite souris dans un coin d'alcôve**_

_**Apercevoir le bout de sa queue rose**_

_**Ses yeux fiévreux**_

Je voudrais me détacher de son étreinte, je me sens garrotté, pris au piège.

Aller me faire petit, tout petit, tout frémissant de terreur, qu'il ne puisse pas me discerner complètement. Qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, qu'il m'aime sans que je l'aime. Du moins, que j'oublie de l'aimer.

Pour enfin que je fasse la paix avec moi-même. Que je sois fidèle à moi-même.

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Se dire qu'il y a over the rainbow**_

_**Toujours plus haut le soleil above**_

_**Radieux**_

Parce que, avant que je puisse être un peu tranquille avec mon âme, il faut que je romps avec tout ce qui s'appelle Charles Patenaude. Je pourrais continuer, rester aussi troublé, mais je n'ai pas la volonté de la faire. Ce serait abusé de lui. Aucun résultat positif en bout de ligne. Il ne mérite pas ça, moi non plus. Je l'aime trop pour cela.

Suffit de trouver un peu de courage dissimulé en moi et l'affaire est dans le sac. On en parle plus et on redevient ennemis.

_**Croire aux cieux croire aux dieux**_

_**Même quand tout nous semble odieux**_

_**Que notre cœur est mis à sang et à feu**_

Je me convaincs que ce n'est pas si dur que cela. Mais contre sa peau, je suis toujours attiré, je n'arrive pas à me décoller, j'en veux toujours plus. Mais c'est que du physique. Que du psychosomatique.

Lentement mes mains l'empoignent, mes muscles se contractent pour l'envoyer promener plus loin dans la montagne grise de couverture. Je serre les dents. Si j'avais été son ennemi, comme avant, tout ça se serait fait tout seul. Je n'aurais pas hésité.

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Avoir parfois envie de crier sauve**_

_**Qui peut savoir jusqu'au fond des choses**_

_**Est malheureux**_

Le repousser a été une chose affreuse. Voir sa réaction a été une chose plutôt massacrante pour mon cœur.

Surpris, presque mécontent, il m'a dit :

- Qu'est qui te prend ?

Il essaye de me retenir. Je m'éloigne, le désir de ce soir s'évapore dans l'air orageux de la pièce. Je me redresse et je m'assois sur le bord du lit.

J'ai envie de crier, la vérité est trop effrayante pour je la garde pour moi. Je voudrais tout faire sortir tout mon désespoir d'un seul cri. La suite, je la connais par cœur, elle guette le bon moment pour me tomber dessus et me ternir de chagrin. Encore une fois.

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Se dire qu'il y a over the rainbow**_

_**Toujours plus haut le soleil above**_

_**Radieux**_

- Non… on est mieux d'arrêter…

- Comment ça? Tu vas pas bien ou quoi ?

Il reprend son air attentionné, mais je sais que tout ce qu'il veut pour l'instant, c'est que je retrouve ses bras accueillants.

Ironique, je m'exclame :

-Oui ! Oui ! J'vais très bien !

-Qu'est qu'y a ?

_**Croire aux cieux croire aux dieux**_

_**Même quand tout nous semble odieux**_

_**Que notre cœur est mis à sang et à feu**_

Oh, aidez-moi, quelqu'un !

C'est plus dur que je le croyais. Parce que je l'aime.

S'il arrête de faire son crétin, je pourrais y arriver. Mais d'un autre côté, je voudrais retrouver mon bout de paradis, continué à l'adorer, que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Sans chamboulement émotionnel. Place qu'au bien-être.

- … J'peux plus … être… avec toi… parce que sinon… tout va s'enrayer…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne comprendras pas, Charles ! J'peux plus, c'est tout !

- J'croyais que… comment t'as dit l'autre fois ?... _''T'as jamais connu un pareil bonheur''_… Franchement Brad, ouais, j'pige pas !

- Non ! J'y ai pas le droit au bonheur, ça m'est interdit de t'aimer !

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore si tu l'oses**_

_**J'aimerais que tu te trouves autre chose**_

_**De mieux**_

J'aimerai tellement qu'il puisse me rassurer au lieu de m'engueuler de cette façon, qu'il dise qu'il aime. Non, pas qu'il m'aime, plus que ça, quelque chose qu'il me ferait sentir que je suis important pour lui, qu'il ne veut pas me perdre.

Mais il se tait en ce moment, il ne fait que de me scruter avec bêtise. Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? Pourquoi il se fout de moi ?

- Tu dis rien là ? J'vaux rien pour toi ?

- Arrête donc tes conneries, c'est sûr que je t'aime.

Il se redresse et vient coller ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais je ne réagis pas, je reste froid, sans fougue. C'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire ?

Mon visage prit alors une expression bien déconfite, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je le rejette pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Je le savais, ce bonheur sournois a sûrement bien préparé son coup. Toute cette falsification de mon état, c'était que pour qu'il prenne ses jambes à son coup de mon paysage. Foutu bonheur !

Charles, lui, il ne sait rien encore. Tout le monde est vraiment contre moi quand je ressens un peu de joie. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je m'en aille. Je vais pas le laisser filer, je vais moi-même le détruire puisqu'il le faut.

Je me lève, déraciné de toute l'allégresse, du tourbillon de draps comme un ouragan et saisis avec rage mes vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. J'évite de regarder en direction du lit. Je refuse de voir comment il va essayer de me garder avec lui. Ou pas.

_**Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve**_

_**Se dire qu'il y a over the rainbow**_

_**Toujours plus haut le soleil above**_

_**Radieux**_

En quittant la pièce, écrasé par la tristesse qui recommence à s'accumuler en moi, je lance :

- Non, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me l'auras fait sentir au plus profond. Tu m'aurais dis que je te mérite.

Bon bien, adieu. Adieu à toi aussi bonheur. J'aurais pris ma chance avec toi sauf que tu m'as refusé l'entrée.

Moi, je ne peux qu'accéder au pays de l'infortune.


End file.
